mlpfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
My Little Pony Przyjaźń to magia Wiki:WikiQuest/Misja 2
Witam serdecznie wszystkich :) Tydzień po pierwszym wykładzie, czas na pierwsze, naprawdę poważne zadanie. Zanim do niego przejdziemy, pokażę, czym będziemy się przez długi, najbliższy czas zajmować. Tematem najbliższych rozważań będzie budowa i pisanie artykułów. Skupię się jednak na jednym, bardzo istotnym fakcie. Weźcie do ręki pierwszy, lepszy leksykon, słownik czy encyklopedię. Zwróćcie uwagę na to, że każde z haseł, każdy artykuł ma podobny wygląd, budowę. To dzięki temu mamy wrażenie, że takie wydanie jest poważne. Bałagan i brak harmonii z kolei obniża wiarygodność takiego słownika czy leksykonu. Wyobraźcie sobie następującą sytuację: Jest niedziela wieczór. Od dwóch tygodni nie było was w szkole, bo dotknęło was poważne schorzenie górnych dróg oddechowych. No dobra, to był lekki kaszelek. Ale rodzice uwierzyli w tę ściemę i mieliście dwa tygodnie laby. Niestety, tak się składa, że to badziewne zwolnienie kończy się AKURAT JUTRO i akurat jutro macie zapowiedziany duży sprawdzian z matematyki. Brrr :/ Na szczęście zaopatrzyliście się wcześniej w kopie notatek z zajęć, na których was nie było. Przed wami leżą dwa stosy kartek. Jedne z nich zawierają notatki koleżanki - pismo jest czytelne, wzory są ujęte w ramki i opisane, zaś każdy temat jest wyróżniony i uzupełniony o datę. Drugi zestaw z kolei zawiera bazgroły kumpla, w większości nieczytelne, gdzie ćwiczenia są pomieszane z twierdzeniami, ciężko odnaleźć początek i koniec poszczególnych lekcji. Jak myślicie, któremu zestawowi chętniej byście zaufali? Podobnie jest z czytelnikami Wiki. Przy szukaniu informacji oddzielają oni strony poważne od tych zabałaganionych, które wydają się być mało wiarygodne. Dlatego na wykładzie pokażę, jak powinien wyglądać modelowy artykuł i będę gorąco namawiał was do powielenia tych wzorców w codziennej pracy. Dzięki temu, przeciętny gość będzie czuć się pewnie oraz zorientuje się szybko, gdzie szukać poszczególnych danych. Oto niewielki schemat, który pokazuje podstawowe części dobrze skomponowanego artykułu. Zwróćcie uwagę na ich kolejność oraz rozmiary. 500px Nie będę się jeszcze skupiał na opisie wszystkich części - będziemy mieli na to jeszcze sporo czasu i wiele słów na ich temat padnie jeszcze z moich ust oraz wyjdzie spod mojej klawiatury. Napiszę tylko pokrótce, że: * Wstęp - to pierwsza część artykułu, jego definicja oraz zbiór zasadniczych faktów * Ciało - zawiera zasadniczą treść artykułu, rozdzieloną pomiędzy odpowiednie sekcje * Sekcje końcowe - stały zestaw sekcji, występujący na końcu artykułu, podsumowujący jego treść * Navboksy - rozwijane szablony nawigacyjne, zawierające zbiór linków do podobnych artykułów * Infoboks - zestawienie kluczowych, suchych faktów o opisywanym obiekcie, w formie estetycznej tabelki Teraz już możemy przejść do pierwszych słów artykułu, stanowiących jego wstęp. Formalnie rzecz ujmując, wstępem jest jeden, maksymalnie dwa akapity, umieszczone przed pierwszym podtytułem. Ten akapit (akapity) mają jednak zdecydowanie większą rolę, niż wskazywałyby na to ich rozmiary. Możecie mi wierzyć lub nie, ale ten króciutki kawałek tekstu jest z pewnością najważniejszą częścią artykułu. Dlaczego tak uważam? Przyjrzyjmy się bliżej, kto korzysta ze wstępów. Otóż są to albo laicy, którzy o serialu wiedzą niewiele lub nic, albo początkujący bronies, starający się odnaleźć w świecie przedstawionym. Ci ludzie oczekują rzetelnej i syntetycznej informacji o ciekawiącej ich postaci. Chcą suchych faktów. To często na postawie wstępu wyrabiają się opinie czytelników o postaci, dlatego dobrane informacje powinny być najważniejsze i maksymalnie neutralne. Najlepszym i w mojej opinii jedynym słusznym modelem, zaczerpniętym z polskiej Wikipedii, jest model wpisu do klasycznej encyklopedii. Inaczej - wstęp do artykułu na Wikii jest odpowiednikiem wpisu w słowniku czy encyklopedii. Oto przykład takiego wpisu: Poraża treściwość i zwięzłość przekazu - to jest to, czego potrzebujemy! Po dostosowaniu jego budowy do specyfiki MLP:FiM oraz polskiej wikitradycji, możemy sformułować taki oto wzorzec dla artykułów o postaci: Ktoś (ang. Somepony, z łac. somponus - jakiś kucyk, także Someone) — rasa/gatunek, miejsce w fabule, zajęcie, potwierdzone konotacje rodzinne, kluczowi przyjaciele. Ewentualnie miejsce zamieszkania. Rozkmińmy, o co tu chodzi: # Wstęp otwiera tytuł artykułu napisany wytłuszczoną czcionką. Tytuł całego artykułu i tytuł ze wstępu powinny być identyczne. # Jeżeli nazwa artykułu występuje w kilku wersjach bądź chcemy zaznaczyć jej etymologię, tuż za tytułem występuje'nawias'. Umieszczamy w nim inne warianty nazw (np. angielskie, fanowskie i zabawkowe wersje imion) pogrubione, oraz skrótowe wytłumaczenie pochodzenia nazwy, które zapisujemy kursywą. Stosujemy tu skróty nazw języków macierzystych (np.łac. zamiast z łaciny). # Po nawiasie (lub tytule, jeśli nawias był zbędny) następuje pauza, czyli charakterystyczny, wydłużony myślnik. Można odnaleźć go w opcji więcej + z prawej strony paska narzędzi edycji, wybieramy stamtąd najdłuższą poziomą kreskę. Stosowanie myślnika zamiast czasownika jest pochodzi z polskiej tradycji wiki i lepiej nawiązuje do wyglądu definicji słownikowej # Rasa/gatunek - warto, by czytelnik wiedział, o czym mowa ;) # Miejsce w fabule oznacza czy jest to postać główna, epizodyczna, tła, antagonista itp. # Zajęcie - czyli pełniony zawód. W przeciwieństwie do infoboksa wypada tutaj napisać, gdzie ów praca bądź zajęcie jest wykonywane (np. zamiast uczennica lepiej napisać '' uczęszcza do szkoły w Ponyville''). # Potwierdzone konotacje rodzinne - bracia, siostry, rodzice itp. Jeżeli rodzina jest rozbudowana, wymieniamy tylko najbliższych krewnych. # Kluczowi przyjaciele - tu jednak trzeba uważać, bo np. dla Mane 6 wystarczy podać, że jest jedną z głównych bohaterek. Należy również nie przeginać z teoriami, np. bezpieczniej napisać jest we wstępie Lyry, że często występuje z Bon Bon, niż twierdzić, że są przyjaciółkami. Jeśli postać nie ma ani bliskich przyjaciół, można podać inne fakty, umiejscawiające postać w drzewie relacji. # Miejsce zamieszkanie rozumie się jako miasto. Jeżeli ma to istotne znaczenie, można podać precyzyjną lokalizację. Nie wspomniałem jeszcze o wtrącaniu do wstępu odcinka, w jakim dana postać wystąpiła. Zakładamy, że można napisać odcinek wystąpienia, jeżeli postać występowała bardzo rzadko (raz, dwa, może trzy). Można również podać pierwszy odcinek wystąpienia, jeżeli postać zagościła w uniwersum później, tj. nie od pierwszych odcinków, a pojawia się od tej pory dość często. Możecie również dopisać inne informacje, które uznacie za istotne, ale pamiętajcie o tym, by były to tylko najważniejsze fakty, opisane maksymalnie krótko i zwięźle. MEGAWAŻNA UWAGA!!! Gdy nie wiadomo np. gdzie mieszka postać, nie piszemy miejsce zamieszkania nieznane. Gdy jakiś informacji nam brakuje, POMIJAMY JE! Podobny schemat można zaadoptować do dowolnego rodzaju artykułu. Bardziej ogólny wzór, którego będę bardzo mocno pilnował, jest następujący: Tytuł główny (inne nazwy, etymologia) — podstawowe informacje, od najważniejszej do najmniej istotnej Zadania: # Poprawcie wstępy do artykułów o swoich OC wg wskazówek z wykładu. (1p) # Poprawcie wstępy do trzech wybranych artykułów na Wiki. UWAGA! Poprawione artykuły zgłaszajcie tutaj: Wątek:65030 i sprawdzajcie, czy nie poprawiacie już poprawionych artykułów!!! Poprawianie po kimś nie będzie liczone! (3p) # Poszukajcie w internecie informacji na temat osóbki znanej jako Meghan McCarthy. Na podstawie zgromadzonych danych napiszcie wstęp, jaki mógłby mieć artykuł jej poświęcony. Uwaga! Tu może przydać się znajomość języka angielskiego, ale po skorzystaniu z translatora nie powinniście mieć wielkich kłopotów :) Rozwiązania umieśćcie na końcu brudnopisów (3p)